Divine Hate Mother Version
by Gundam Meister of Rituals
Summary: A version of Divine Hate inspired by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight's Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt and some sneak peaks on some stuff that will be in my Devil May Cry fanfic


Hey everyone. My name is Gundam Meister of Rituals and this song was inspired by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight's Devil May Cry Divine Devil of the Hunt. In addition I will be sneaking in a few sneak peeks on somethings I will be doing on my own Devil May Cry story. I hope you guys enjoy this.

(Intro)

The rays of light the truth of meaning

To my mother the blood is pleading

(Intro end)

Now you've really crossed the line

Your hate for me is divine

My love yearns your suffer

On your grave I etch my prosper

Taunt more as a lure but it's no use

Knots tight my excite I prepare the noose

Say no more it's time for you to make your move

My blackened soul lit by your fuel

Implodes your moral and drains your pride

Too late for debate or run and hide

Time to take your life it tolls the bell

To your hell I'd like to welcome you

Hail to a mother divine

To her son the light will shine

From the angst of lost memories

A just revenge to cure misery

The moon is calling me to hunt

To strike down all my foes

Engage the pressure until it crumbles

The existence of the lifeless black souls

(Repeat)

Now did you guys like that version of Divine Hate? If so please leave a review. Now in the sneak peaks I will tell you guys about some things the are be in my fanfic when I start writing it. Dante upon Vergil's request will give Nero the Beowulf Devil Arm to replace the Yamato. V before he merged back into Vergil with Urizen will tell his familiars to work alongside Nero and be his familiars. OC will have Alastor, Pandora, Cerberus, and Artemis. Cerberus will not be destroyed by Balrog. Aretemis would be rebuild by Patty, Nico, and my OC. My OC will have battled Berial instead of Dante and Berial will become a Devil Arm for him. Patty and OC will be a team hunting down demons and creating Devil Arms with the help of Nico. Dante will give Patty Spiral. Patty will be OC's girlfriend. Now who's my OC mom will be? I don't know yet. Leaning towards Trish since she has lightning powers so maybe it can be pass down to her children. With Trish's lightning power my OC can take care of stuff that involves electricity. This might be a crossover. Not sure yet. OC will be younger by Patty be maybe 2 or 3 years since in the anime Patty said she was into younger men. This will of course be after Devil May Cry 5. If anyone want to send in OC demons and Devil Arms please let me know and I will see which ones to put in and you will get the credit for your designs. I also, need a description of a 18yr old Patty. Like would her hair be long or short? Would her hair be down by her waist, her shoulders, or something else? What clothes would she be wearing? You know things like that. I am going to working on a Devil Arm called Legacy. Legacy is supposed to be a weapon that is equal to or surpasses the sword of Sparda so I think it will have more forms then just Sword mode, Lance mode, and Scythe mode. I will need help with designing the Devil Trigger forms that will be needed for Nero and my OC. As to the plot I might have Mundus escape and my OC, Patty, Nero, and Nico would go on a mission to take him down once and for all. Now here are some Devil Arms I designed if anyone is interested in drawing them please send those drawings to me. Some of the new Devil Arms that I am creating will not only go to my OC but also Nero. This Devil Arm was created for Nero.

Chidori the Red Lightning Cutter

Creators: OC, Patty, Trish, and Nico:

Weapon Type: O-Katana:

Element Type: Lightning; Dark Forged:

Weapon Appearance: A Katana with a Blood red blade that is 2 inches longer than the Yamato; The Tsuka ("Handle") has black wrapping. It has no guard. The blade is a CHOKUTO. (A straight blade Katana). The pommel has a metal ring on it. The metal ring edge is facing the same way as the blade. There is a symbol of Sparda colored in silver on both sides of the blade (In the middle between the point and the hilt). The scabbard is red, made of traditional lacquered wood; On the right side of the scabbard is the sword's name and title and on the left is the names of its creators. The words are written in English and colored in silver:

Abilities: Based off Yamato and Alastor. Like Alastor it gives the user lightning speed and aerial capabilities. It emits red lightning that sounds like one thousand birds chirping hence the name Chidori. It is as sharp as Yamato and is capable of the same things that Yamato can do. It can separate man from demon and is able to cut through anything (Except for Devil Arms). Even the very fabric of space itself. This sword is capable of (to an extent) bringing out the user's true power. This sword gives the user the ability to use the Judgement Cut, Slash Dimension, and Vergil's personal style of fighting, the dark slayer style.

Now what is used to create this sword are my OC's own power, Trish's own power, My OC, Patty and Nico using Angus's research and several Plasmas, as well as studying Alastor and Yamato (before Vergil came back and took it). Chidori will be use in some of my other fanfics but it will lose some stuff like the name of its creators and the Sparda symbol.

Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell Devil Arm

Weapon Type: Chainsaw Zweihander Sword

Element: Fire

Appearance: The Sword of the Tall from Final Fantasy 15 with the chainsaw teeth on both sides as well as the top of the blade:

Abilities: Can spilt in half to become 2 swords and launch fire balls.


End file.
